wakandacityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakanda City (film)
'' Wakanda City'' is is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical fantasy–comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, and features an ensemble voice cast including . Wakanda City premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on February 26, 2020, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2020, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Plot Cast Main cast is as identified in film credits and in credit order. Main Cast Gallery Production Development * See also: Production of Wakanda City On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley about making their first animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy" and meets the creative team that are developing Wakanda City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Pasek and Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Meledandri announces that the film will include the films'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Star_(2017_film) The Star], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happy_Feet Happy Feet], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete's_Dragon_(2016_film) Pete's Dragon], Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muppets_from_Space Muppets from Space],'' Ice Age: Continental Drift, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) ''Dinosaur], Dolphin Tale, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat], [https://muppet.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_106:_The_Simplifier The Simplifier], and The Snoozer. On May 18, Meledandri announces that characters will be named after characters from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) Dr. Seuss' The Lorax], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants], Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie Angry Birds], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zootopia Zootopia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurfs:_The_Lost_Village Smurfs: The Lost Village], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]. On September 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Reed, producer Meledandri, screenwriters Goldstein and Daley, composer Alan Silvestri, editor Tom Cross, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Casting The film's main cast was chosen by Bernard Telsey on December 13, 2018. Music * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write two tracks from'' Black Panther'' by Ludwig Göransson and Avengers: Infinity War by Alan Silvestri, for the film. On March 2019, the songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat] will be written by Pasek and Paul. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Trivia *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films X-Men: The Last Stand, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War], Spider-Man: Homecoming, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Man: Far From Home. *The characters are CGI versions of their voice actorsFamous actors are recycled as the film's characters.. *The voice actors of the film are actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) Dr. Seuss' The Lorax], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_(film) Dr. Seuss' The Grinch], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie Angry Birds], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zootopia Zootopia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurfs:_The_Lost_Village Smurfs: The Lost Village], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh]The cast is famous actors.. *The characters have names of the characters from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) Dr. Seuss' The Lorax], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants], Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie Angry Birds], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zootopia Zootopia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurfs:_The_Lost_Village Smurfs: The Lost Village], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]. *The characters' jobs are similar to the jobs of the characters from Star Wars: Episode IX, The Lego Movie, Zootopia,'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones ''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]. *The characters appear in clothes from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, [https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Genderbent_Royal_Woods The Lo][https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character%27s_costumes ud House] and Town of Didd throughout the entire film: Movie Spoofs * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Movie Spoofs References